He's Her Knight
by Ship Them Ships
Summary: Jade just moved here, straight from the jungle, literally, she lived on a remote Island with her brother and a dog named Bec before this. And is going to school, SO, Dave, (being the great guys he is), helps her around. Everything's going great until Eridan had to be a jerk. (Humanstuck! Highschoolstuck! AU) (DaveJade)
1. First Day

_**Hi there my amazing bbys! This story is totally going to be DaveJade (AKA, HarleyDavidson, question, am I **__**the only person who calls it that?) But yeeee. I'm excited. As to my one shot story, I'm working on that, like 5 **__**people requested KatNep, and I've never written for Nepeta so yee. It's a learning adventure. But anyway, this **__**is High School stuck, and I might make people hate Eridan a tiny bit. Sorry, not sorry.**_

_**And Rawr this is so fast paced, I'm sorry mikdjhvdofgusvosfv.**_

* * *

Jade was new in town, fresh from the jungle. Literally she lived on a remote Island with her brother, Jake, and a dog named Bec before this.

Anyway today was her first day of high school, or any school really. Currently she was walking there with her half brother, John, along with his friends, Rose and Dave, who were step siblings.

"Ugh, why is this thing so heavy..." She grumbled. She was talking about the backpack full of school supplies  
on her back.

Dave, who was on a black and red skate board, next to her looked over. "Give it to me." He said, holding out  
a hand.

"Why, then you'll have to carry two. Plus I just met you this morning." She said, shifting the weight on her  
back.

"Just give it, Harley." He said, flipping his hair to the side.

"Ugh, fine..." She mummbled, taking it off and handing it to him. He shifted his back pack so it was only on one shoulder, and put hers on his other one.

"Uh, kiss up much." John muttered.

"Shut it John, Dave's trying to be nice!" Rose exclaimed, punching him in the arm. John and Rose were walking next to each other, while Dave and Jade were behind them, walking next to each other.

"Well, I'm sorry I don't want Dave to rip out my baby sister's heart." He said, shooting Dave a glare.

"Oh he won't. There's something different about her, he's acting totally different. " She looked behind her to see Dave making Jade laugh. He was carrying his skateboard now, and he had an arm around her waist.

"Well, I'm sorry I don't want Dave to rip out my baby sister's heart." He said, shooting Dave a glare.

"Oh he won't. There's something different about her, he's acting totally different. " She looked behind her to  
see Dave making Jade laugh. He was carrying his skateboard now, and he had an arm around her waist.

"I just don't want her hurt... You know how he can be..."

"And I can assure you that Jade has different meaning than other girls that Dave's had his eye on."

"He'd better..."

* * *

First period, she had class with Dave. She actually had most of her classes with him.

He always sat next to her. He even stood up in front of the class with her when the teacher made her introduce herself.

He walked with her to all her classes, even the ones he wasn't in. Always had his arm around her waist. He even carried her backpack, along with his.

Over all he was quite the gentleman to her. Even if it got in the way of his cool kid act.

"Thanks Dave..." She said as they walked into the lunchroom together.

"For what?" He asked, looking down at her, through his shades.

"Everything today... I was freaking terrified..." She said, smiling. "You've been like a Knight in shining armor, all day and I couldn't ask for anything better."

"Eh, I haven't been trying to hard." He said, a slight flush on his cheeks. She called him a Knight, how flattering.

"I doubt that." She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "And your face is warm... Are you sick?" She put her hand on his forehead.

"Heh, yeah Harley I'm fine." He laughed as he pushed her hand away from his face and grabbed it. He held it close. "You're so adorable..." He said, smiling at her.

"Oh, I know~" She giggled, as they got to the table that held there friends.

Rose wolf whistled at the two.

"Oh shut it Rose..." Dave muttered as they sat down.

"Oh! I left something at my locker!" Jade exclaimed, standing back up.

"I'll come too." Dave said, as he started to stand up.

"No no I've got it, I'm a big girl, Strider." She put a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down.

"Ok ok, gosh Harley, don't man handle me." He sat down willingly, but watched as she walked away, a bounce in her step.

"So, Strider, what's the deal with Jade?"

* * *

Jade was at her locker , she had forgotten her drink.

"Hey, babe" Someone had said to her.

She turned around to see this hisptery looking kid with weird purple bangs staring at her.

"O-Oh, hello." She said looking at him through her large round glasses.

"WWould you do me a favvor and kiss me?" He spoke weird. He dubbled his w's and made his v's sound like a  
w.

"I-I'd rather not. I-I just met you." She said, turning back around. This dude seemed uber creepy.

"Oh that's to bad." He came up next to her and slammed the locker, causing her to shriek.

He pushed her into the locked and shoved his face into hers, sticking his tongue into her mouth during the process.

She pushed at him wildly, eyes wide. When she finally managed to get his tongue out of her mouth, she turned her head, so he couldn't access her face.

"DAAAAVEEEE!" She screamed madly, hoping he would come.

"Oh sweetie, save your breath, he can't hear you" He whispered into her ear.

"G-Get off! DAVE!" She screamed again, beating at him in a weak attempt to get him off.

"It's to bad he's not coming"


	2. The Fuck, Eridan

Dave was walking to Jade's locker. It was taking her far to long to do what she had to do. He turned the corner to see Jade, pushed against a locker, by some prick. His shades almost fell off his face.

She was screaming for him. How did he not hear her? She's screaming bloody murder for god's sake!

"Hey! Get the fuck off of her!" Dave exclaimed, making his way over to the fuck-wad. He messed with the wrong girl.

"Make me you fucking loser." He said, barley passing him a glance. He was to fixated on Jade, who was scared out of her fucking wits.

"Oh I will, trust me." He tapped his shoulder, causing him to look over. Dave took the opportunity, to sock hipster bitch in the face.

The kid staggered back, before falling down, and scrambling away. Jade ran to Dave, tears streaming down his face. She threw her arms around his neck, and buried her face into his shirt, sobbing.

"Harley, Harley, it's ok..." He pulled her close, one arm around holding her waist, while the other rubbed her  
back.

"H-He.. And I-I... A-And..." She was blabbering on and on, trying to tell him what happened.

"Hey, hey Jade, it's ok... He's not going anywhere near you ever again.." She took her face out of his shirt,  
hair asque, tears running down her red face, her glasses were crooked.

He kissed her forehead. "And I swear that to you."

* * *

After Jade had calmed down, and cleaned up, they went back to the cafeteria.

"Well, that took longer than it should have." John said, as the pair sat back down. Jade had her juice bottle in  
hand.

"I ran into a problem... Dave took care of it..." Jade looked over at Dave and smiled, he smirked in response.

"Okay then... Strider, can I have a word with you? Alone." John said, looking at his best friend.

"Yeah dude, of course." Dave and John simultaneously stood up. Dave walked to the hallway, outside the  
cafeteria. Dave followed.

"Dave, listen. I don't know what's going on with you and Jade, but I don't approve." He said, crossing his  
arms.

"John... Jade just... She's not like other girls here... There's something about her... Something special..." He  
looked through the glass wall of the cafeteria to Jade, who was laughing with Rose. Dave smiled. He was glad  
she was okay.

John could see it now. Dave smiling at her through the window? Pfft, he's in love.

"Listen.. Just.. Don't break her heart dude. I might have to break you." John smiled at his best friend. He hasn't seen him happy in a while. It'll be a good change for all of them. Or at least he hoped.

* * *

Dave and Jade walked out of the building together, late, still laughing over what happened in Home EC.

"How did you even..?" Dave couldn't finish, he was laughing to hard.

Jade was mixing something together with an electric hand mixer, and let's just say, shit went EVERYWHERE.

"I'm-I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure the teacher hates me." She was giggling uncontrollably. Stuff went everywhere, including into the teachers face.

Jand, and the teacher were still covered in flour too.

"Well, I'd hate you too if you flour bombed my face." Dave said, ruffling his hand in her hair, trying to get some of the flour out.

"The feeling is mutual, Stri-dork." She said, still giggling like a giddy school girl.

"Stri-dork... Really, Harley..."

"Hey! I think it's cute!" She protested, looking to the ground.

"Cute or not, I'm no dork. That's Egbert's job."

"Ugh... Fine..." She groaned. Dave was wrong. He was a super mega dork x100. And he knew it too, probably just didn't want to admit it.

" Are you mad at me now?" He asked looking at her.

"No." She said, looking up at him. "I'm trying to think you something else to call you."

"How about, I don't know, Dave, perhaps?" He asked as they turned onto their street.

"But that's boring!" She cried, throwing her hands in the air.

"Oh, that hurt a little." He grabbed his chest in a sense of fake pain.

"Sorry..." She walked down the driveway. Dave followed. They were going to do homework together. "Jake! I'm home! And I brought a friend so PLEASE have a shirt on."

* * *

_**AN: GAH IT'S SO SHORT THIS IS PAINFUL FOR ME TO READ.**_

_**Sorry guys.. I've been busy, and school starts soon and I'm going to have German first period and hnng.**_

_**Anyway. Sorry this is so fucking bad I'm super mega pissed that is, so yeah. Whatever. You guys should review for me and maybe give me some flipping idea's for this cause I'm fucking out.**_


End file.
